


Dracovish Rap

by Neo_New_Goomy



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_New_Goomy/pseuds/Neo_New_Goomy
Summary: This is a PokeRap parody in the style of the DK Rap. I do not own anything
Kudos: 8





	Dracovish Rap

He has no style, he has no grace,  
This Pokemon’s head is in the wrong place.  
He can run fast when he needs to,  
And fan his gills out just for you.  
Splash around, like a water balloon.  
Dracovish just digs this tune!


End file.
